Le régicide
by Hyppo.jaune
Summary: Puis le jeune Lannister essuya machinalement sa lame sur un coin du manteau encore blanc de son ancien roi. A ses pieds, un cadavre comme il en avait vu tant d'autres. Mais celui-là lui vaudrait le nom qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie:Le Régicide.


Avertissement: M.

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Les deux personnages principaux nous appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire, le contexte reste celui de Game of thrones (Le trône de fer).

Avertissement: Nous écrivons cette histoire à deux ce qui peut expliquer certaines originalités. De plus nous partons du postulat (foireux mais on assume) que l'homosexualité est acceptée et normalisée.

Le Régicide

**Chapitre I : Les noces pourpres**

Les vitraux découpaient la lumière en un million de gouttelettes luisantes sur le sol. Elles glissaient sur les colonnes de marbres blanc, sur les cranes de dragons polis, jusqu'à se répercuter sur le Trône de Fer. L'éclat en devenait éblouissant, aussi aiguisé que les lames des épées qui le composaient. L'armure d'or ruisselait de lumière elle aussi. De l'attache à tête de lion jusqu'aux clous des bottes lustrées. Et c'était comme des flammes qui dansaient sur cette lame, cette épée qui avait jurée fidélité, et qui à présent s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du roi. Un liquide sombre avait jaillit de l'autre côté, d'un rouge si épais, si visqueux que l'on aurait dit du pétrole.

Un gargouillement montait de la gorge du Roi Fou. Comme le croassement d'une grenouille à l'agonie.

« Brulez-les tous… brulez-les tous…»

Siffla le roi entre ses dents serrées à l'en couper la langue, suintantes de sang. La lame tourna dans ses entrailles, dans un gémissement spongieux de chaires lacérées, avant que son assassin ne le repousse d'un coup de pied, tirant son épée en arrière d'un même geste.

D'horribles spasmes agitaient le corps du dernier roi Tageryan. Puis, le silence.

Et tout était accomplit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Enfin le jeune Tristan Lannister essuya machinalement sa lame sur un coin de manteau encore blanc de son ancien roi. A ses pieds, un cadavre. Comme il en avait vu tant d'autre. Mais celui là lui vaudrait le nom qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie : Le Régicide.

Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à gravir la volée de marche qui le séparait du pouvoir. Dans une sorte de rêve, il se vit s'assoir sur le Trône de Fer, poser lentement ses mains gantées sur les accoudoirs, et de là-haut, contempler ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Le bruit des cavalcades retentirent dans les couloirs, assortis de hurlements guerriers, de vociférations d'hommes, de bêtes. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un flot de soldats déchainés, et le tumulte de leurs armures et de leurs lances brisa le calme souverain de la salle du trône.

Dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble, tous s'arrêtèrent, alors que l'homme à qui l'on avait destiné son frère leur beuglait à tous d'arrêter

« Lannister ! C'est toi qui… »

Oh oui, bien sur que c'était lui. Et qui d'autre ? Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur l'acier polis des accoudoirs, sans pouvoir s'adosser à cause de toutes ses maudites épées. La tension se fit palpable dans l'assistance. Les regards lourds de méfiance et de colère. Comme si c'était lui, le roi Fol, et non le macchabé à leurs pieds.

« Descendez. » ordonna froidement Ned Stark avec une expression de profond dégout qui ne le quitterait jamais plus à son encontre. Ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qui les étouffait. Tristan se leva, plaquant un léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Il est tout à vous Robert »

_... ..._

Depuis combien de semaines ne l'avait-il vu ? Il marchait à présent au côté du roi, souriant, tout de noir et d'argent vêtu. Une couronne finement ciselée rayonnait sur son front blanc, retenant ses boucles blondes disciplinées après sans doute de heures et des heures de soins. Tout son visage irradiait de bonheur, alors qu'il descendait les marches au coté de cet homme majestueux, aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau. En cet instant, son frère Peter devenait celui que tous voulaient êtres Le Prince, l'homme du roi, son héritier, son amant, son bras droit.

La fête devrait durer des jours ! L'avènement du roi Robert, doublé de son union avec le jeune fils de Lord Twin Lannister. Quel faste mes amis. Quel déploiement de couleurs et de luxe ! Les gens brandissaient des drapeaux, scandant les noms du couple.

Tous avaient des étoiles dans les yeux au regard de ces deux jeunes gens qui avaient libérés le royaume.

Pas une seule fois le regard du beau prince ne croisa celui de Tristan. Pourquoi gâcher cet instant magique, qu'il attendait depuis des années, en affrontant le visage fermé de son jumeau ? Ca y était, il avait réussit. Un prince, non, un roi, jeune, fort, héroïque, et une vie de luxe, de fête et de caprice.

Et surtout, le Pouvoir au creux de sa paume.

Tristan tourna brusquement les tallons, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. C'était à lui que Peter aurait du appartenir pour toujours. Pas à Robert. Pas au Roi.

En un instant, il se vit assit sur le Trône de Fer, et su tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il monta les marches jusqu'à la salle du trône. Enfants, leur père avait destiné Peter à cette vie, dès leur plus jeune âge, quand il s'était rendu compte que Tristan était plus fort. Quand lui n'était intéressé que par les chiens, les épées et les tournois, Peter passait son temps à lire, à discuter politique et à « Exercer son esprit critique » disait-il, avec un air incroyablement méprisant pour un enfant de cet âge.

Il le revoyait pourtant, ce jour ou Lord Twin avait décidé qu'il serrait prince, à leur huitième anniversaire

« A toi, Tristan, mon fils, ta première épée. Tu serras chevalier. » Et il se souvenait d'avoir ressentit une fierté sans borne, d'avoir bombé le torse comme un homme

« Et moi ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas ? » avait demandé lentement Peter, assit à table à côté de lui. Lord Twin avait alors glissé ses yeux verts plus froids qu'un tombeau vers son autre fils.

« Je te réserve un autre avenir Peter. »

Et de lui offrir un livre. Oh, quel livre, magnifique… un ouvrage très précieux sur l'histoire complète des sept royaumes, dont l'unique exemplaire appartenait aux Lannister.

« Tu le rempliras, quand tu règnera. Plus tard, tu le cèderas à un de tes neveux. » Il ne parla pas de ses fils, car la vie à la-quel il le destinait, le condamnait, excluait tout enfant, ou du moins, rien que des bâtards.

Quelle colère ! Il ne savait qui avait crier le plus fort, Peter ou leur père. Il voulait rester avec son frère, ne jamais épouser un quelconque roi, il préférait mourir plutôt que ça !

Et puis le temps était passé. Peter dans ses livres, dans ses cartes, dans sa _politique_, alors que Tristan gagnait son premier tournois sous les ovations de la foule, se pavanant comme le jeune lion qu'il était.

Ils s'étaient aimés à l'époque. Comme des enfants, comme des fous. Des baisers à la dérobée. Apprivoiser le corps de l'être chéri dans la tiédeur de la nuit, à l'abri des regards des caresses volées, la moiteur d'une chambre.

Ils s'étaient éloignés ses derniers temps. Peter n'avait plus d'yeux que pour son… son « roi ». Ce guerrier fort, plus vieux que lui, auréolé de gloire. Quelle fierté pour Peter, quel honneur ! Etait-il tombé amoureux ? Tristan n'avait pas demandé. Il avait fuis le bonheur de Peter, comme on fuit la peste. La rage avait enflée dans son ventre, alors que la guerre, puis le couronnement les avaient séparés, comme deux maillons d'une chaine, écartelés.

Et effectivement, Peter ne chercha pas le visage de son frère dans la foule, d'ailleurs, il n'avait apprit que le matin même que Tristan assisterait au mariage. Avant, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse de sa part au carton d'invitation, sans grande surprise. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu et il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. A quoi cela lui servait de s'infliger cette épreuve ? Excepté à gâcher la fête… Il rangea cette pensée dans un tiroir de son esprit histoire de se consacrer entièrement à la réception qui allait commencer en l'honneur du roi et de lui-même.

Le Roi Robert Baratheon. L'homme à ses côtés, grand…fort, beau. Les cheveux aussi noirs que son frère les avait blond. Il étai remplit d'une immense fierté de pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, que tous l'adulent et l'envie. Son sourire balaya la foule avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Robert, l'observant quelques secondes dans l'éclat du soleil qui les illuminait. Il était sincèrement heureux de la situation, le pouvoir, si proche, l'enivrait. Il avait l'impression que toutes les portes pourraient s'ouvrir à lui et que plus rien ne lui était inaccessible. Il avait pourtant longtemps bataillé avec son père pour que ce mariage ne se produise pas mais il n'était plus temps de tergiverser.

Après avoir salué la foule, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du château. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et une grande fête se préparait. Le dernier dîner avant la nuit de noce.

Il n'avait jamais connut d'autre homme que son frère dans son lit et il était sensé ne jamais en avoir connut, il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse semblant auprès de Robert. Il n'avait rencontré le roi qu'une semaine auparavant et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'occasion de se connaître et de se parler, même si selon Lord Twin, il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il avait à connaître de lui. Tout le monde s'en fichait un peu d'ailleurs qu'ils se connaissent ou non, les sentiments des deux époux dans un mariage de convenance n'intéressaient personne. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, si ce n'était le fait qu'il devrait partager sa couche. Mais il supposait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps d'être effrayé par ce qui se produirait de toute façon.

Il était un Lannister, il n'avait peur de rien et à partir de maintenant, le monde s'inclinerait devant lui.

Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle, au centre et dès qu'ils furent installés, des mets de toutes sortes leur furent apportés. On gardait pour eux les meilleurs de plats, les plus fins et les plus raffinés. Et le vin coulait à flot. Peter avait finalement aperçu son frère un peu plus loin, en compagnie de son père et de Tyrion, leur frère, mais il ne regardait pas dans leur direction et il s'était dépêché de détourner le regard.

« Etes-vous satisfait par la fête ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement à Robert à côté de lui.

Depuis leurs vœux de mariage, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Robert lui fit un sourire :

« Très satisfait. Dès demain, un tournoi sera prévu, ou je participerais. J'espère que vous serrez présent… » Lui demanda t-il en se faisant resservir du vin.

« Oui bien sur, combien de chevalier participeront ? » Demanda-t-il, ravi que la conversation ait prise.

Robert avait la passion des joutes et des combats, presque autant que Tristan.

« Une trentaine. Parmi eux il y aura le jeune sir Loras, que vous connaissez peut-être, Sir Geoffroy, dit la montage, son frère le limier aussi, probablement, et j'espère faire participer Ned Stark. » Fit-il avec un rire en désignant son ami à ses côtés qui grimaça, apparemment peu emballé par cette idée.

« J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits messire Stark, et je suis pressé de voir cela de mes propres yeux » le complimenta-t-il.

Enfin, on pouvait voir ça comme un compliment… ou pas.

« J'espère tout de même que Robert remportera le tournois » termina-t-il, portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

« Les concurrents sont très sérieux, vu la récompense qui se trouve au bout. L'appât du gain ! » S'exclama Robert : « D'ailleurs, il me semble que mon beau frère y serra !

-Le Régicide ? » Demanda Ned, l'air de rien.

« Tout à fait ! J'ai grande hâte de me mesurer à lui, vu le nombre de victoires à son actif… quoi qu'il a perdu le tournois des épines, non ? Contre qui était-ce déjà, Geoffroy ?» Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » répondit Peter. « Si je devais participer à tous les tournois de mon frère, je ne ferais rien d'autres. En revanche, il me semble bien qu'il soit un concurrent séreux… »

Plus tard, au cours du repas, Robert fit un très bref discoure en l'honneur de son nouvel époux, après avoir bien mangé et bien bu.

Il parla pendant quelques instants, d'une voix forte, d'une voix de Roi, tout son corps débordant de charisme, obligeant toute la salle à n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Puis, les remerciant tous d'être venus, il se retourna vers Peter, et lui prit la main, déposa un baiser sur cette dernière, ses lèvres l'effleurant à peine, il le tira légèrement pour le faire se mettre debout.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » demanda t-il, comme il était la coutume que le couple royale n'ouvre le bal.

« Avec grand plaisir » répondit Peter qui était parfaitement au courant des rites de la cour.

Ils allèrent se placer au milieu de la salle alors que les musiciens se mettaient à jouer sur un signal du roi. L'air d'une valse retentit dans toute la salle et Peter se laissa tout d'abord guider avant que leurs rôles ne s'inversent au gré de la musique. Il était très bon danseur, il avait apprit avec Tristan. Des heures d'entrainements qui n'avaient pas servit à rien… Robert aussi dansait bien et Peter eut un sourire éclatant. Tout se passait à merveille pour l'instant, aussi bien que ce qu'il aurait pu rêvé. Ils dansèrent un moment avant que la musique ne prenne fin et Peter comprit qu'il était l'heure pour le roi et lui-même de se retirer dans leurs appartements.

Il chercha le regard de son frère dans la foule, son cœur se mettant soudainement à battre un peu plus vite.

Il le trouva, difficilement, tout au fond, près de la sortie. Les yeux verts de Tristan ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde.

La jalousie lui broyait les entrailles, et c'était un supplice pour le jeune chevalier de rester là, à le regarder sourire, rire parfois, à le voir la main dans celle du roi, à voir Robert le serrer délicatement contre lui.

Et savoir que… que ce soir… que ce soir son frère ne serrait plus sa seule propriété, de savoir que Robert Baratheon prendrait _son_ frère pour le faire gémir de plaisir… Qu'il dormirait dans ses bras, heureux… et que ce serrait ainsi pour le restant de leurs jours.

Peter regarda longtemps son frère, le plus longtemps qu'il le put. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'oubliait pas… et que c'était lui qu'il aimait. Tristan le savait bien sur… mais il savait que ça devait être dur pour son frère de le voir avec Robert. Il n'avait jamais rien dit contre leur mariage et chaque fois que Peter en avait parlé avec leur père, Tristan avait fuit la pièce. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher _ça_ d'arriver. Mais ce devait tout de même être différent aujourd'hui que la chose se concrétisait.

Il fut arraché aux yeux de son frère, Robert l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une porte qui menait à l'intérieur du château puis jusqu'à ses appartements.

Robert était légèrement ivre, euphorique. Il lui ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, de sa chambre somptueuse, alors que des gardes refermaient derrière eux.

« Bienvenue chez vous. » chuchota t-il, ôtant son pourpoint de velours pour le déposer sur un fauteuil.

Peter déglutit, lui souriant avec une légère crispation. La peur commençait à prendre le dessus et il savait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Robert devait aimer ça ce soir… il le savait. Il vint à son tour retirer le pourpoint du roi, essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas m'intéresser à la décoration ce soir » répondit-il.

Robert lui sourit, et, venant prendre son visage en coupe, déposa ses lèvres sur celles si douce de son nouveau prince. Il le sentait nerveux, mais c'était bien normal. Le jeune homme était vierge, et n'avait jamais connu d'homme avant lui. Il serrait son premier…

Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, alors qu'il défaisait la tunique de soie, la faisant glisser au sol, révélant les épaules nues de Peter.

Peter répondit à son baiser, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire ça _trop_ bien. Il était hors de question que Robert se doute de quoique ce soit. Il gémit légèrement contre les lèvres du roi et vint entourer sa nuque de ses mains, comme s'il ne se contrôlait pas très bien. Qu'il ne savait pas gérer le désir.

Robert le fit reculer jusqu'au lit royale, et le souleva du sol pour l'y allonger, reproduisant sans le savoir une des habitudes de Tristan lorsqu'il était pressé…

Il enleva sa propre tunique, butinant la joue de Peter à présent, glissant jusque dans son cou, découvrant cette peau douce, délicatement parfumée. Ses mains caressaient le ventre du jeune homme, ses hanches.

Peter chercha les lèvres de Robert avant de les trouver dans un soupir de délectation.

« Mon roi » souffla-t-il ensuite à son oreille, ses deux mains caressant le dos du roi, sans aller jusqu'à ses fesses.

Robert en gronda de plaisir, déjà très excité. Il échappa à ses lèvres, se redressant pour défaire sa culote, la faisant ensuite glisser le long des jambes de son jeune époux.

Peter l'aida à s'en débarrasser, se retrouvant nu devant le roi puisqu'il ne portait rien d'autres. Ses joues rougirent de la situation complètement inhabituelle pour lui. Devant Tristan, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela… cette gêne.

Robert le dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux parcourant ce territoire qui était siens à présent. Il était vraiment magnifique, sans doute le garçon le plus séduisant qu'il est rencontré. Un ventre plat, des cuisses fermes, un torse aux tétons roses, et un sexe qui commençait déjà à durcir.

Il releva les yeux vers son visage et sourit en le voyant gêné :

« Vous êtes très beau. » le complimenta t-il en se penchant à son oreille pour l'apprivoiser, recommençait à le cajoler du bout des doigts.

« Vous…vous aussi » répondit Peter avant de l'embrasser.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de Robert pour le défaire, histoire qu'ils soient sur le même pied d'égalité. Le pantalon tomba au sol, dévoilant le sexe durcit du roi. Gros… plus gros que celui de son frère. Il releva les yeux vers lui…les yeux un peu écarquillés. Il réalisait vraiment ce qui allait se passer seulement maintenant. Voir ce sexe inconnu érigé le lui faisait comprendre. L'image de Tristan s'interposa alors qu'il fermait les yeux et il mit de longues secondes à la chasser pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui maintenant, toute son attention devait être concentrée sur le roi.

Ce dernier vint prendre la main de Peter, la menant jusqu'à son sexe, goutant au contact de sa paume chaude contre son membre douloureusement tendu, l'encourageant à le caresser en descendant sa propre main jusqu'au sexe du jeune homme, le flattant, le masturbant avec science.

« Aviez-vous jamais fait cela avant ? » lui demanda t-il tout bas, d'un ton enjôleur, attendant une réponse sincère, qui il l'espérait, serrait à son gout. Il voulait l'entendre. Qu'il lui souffle que non, qu'il était le premier. Le voir rougir de son impudeur, et s'en délecter.

Peter déglutit.

« Non… jamais » répondit-il, sans le regarder dans les yeux, caressant le sexe du roi d'un geste qui pouvait passer pour maladroit mais qui était en fait très étudié.

Robert se recula au bout de quelques instants, ayant mordillé le cou de son jeune amant.

Puis, il se redressa, et lui fit écarter les cuisses. Ses doigts inquisiteurs se glissèrent jusqu'à son intimité qu'il croyait encore vierge, l'effleurant puis devenant plus insistant.

Peter sursauta, regardant le roi avec insistance.

« Ca va faire mal ? » demanda-t-il, au bout d'un long moment.

Sa main était allée enserrer le poignet du roi pour le faire arrêter.

Robert lui releva le poignet, déposant un baiser contre la veine palpitante

« Oui. Au début. » répondit-il sincèrement, avant de mouiller ses doigts pour venir en enfoncer deux à l'intérieur de Peter

« Vous vous étiez déjà touché là ? » demanda t-il, un peu curieux.

Peter réussit à rougir. Avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui ce ne fut pas très difficile.

« Parfois…avec mes doigts » avoua-t-il, le souffle un peu plus court.

Robert sourit, trouvant l'idée très plaisante. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, très rapidement. L'impatience menaçait de le rendre fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le prendre. S'enfouir tout au fond de lui.

Il retira ses doigts :

« Tournez-vous. A quatre pattes. » demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, se caressant lentement, assit à côté de Peter

Peter n'était pas très emballé par cette idée, il aurait préféré… voir. Cette position le contraignait à ne pouvoir prendre aucune initiative. Cependant, il obéit pour faire plaisir au roi et se retourna, se plaçant à quatre pattes, alors que la honte menaçait de le submerger.

Robert embrassa sa nuque, exultant de le voir se mettre à genoux pour lui, se soumettre, ce petit lion, ce _Lannister_.

Il guida son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme, lui écartant les fesses avant de cracher sur ses doigts, l'humidifiant une dernière fois. Puis, son sexe se pressa contre l'entrée de Peter et il poussa à l'intérieur de lui, consommant ainsi leur mariage.

Les mains de Peter se crispèrent sur les draps alors qu'il haletait, peu habitué à recevoir un sexe de cette largeur aussi brusquement. Il retint des larmes de douleurs une fois que Robert fut complètement enfouit à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'y était franchement pas allé par étape…

Il creusa les reins, venant lui-même se caresser pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

Robert gronda d'un plaisir sourd. Il était si étroit… à lui, à lui tout seul. Il jubilait, ses mains saisissant les hanches de Peter, se retirant pour revenir en lui, plus doucement, l'entendant hoqueter de douleur

« Chut… détendez-vous, ça va passez… » lui chuchota t-il, lui écartant lui-même les fesses. C'était tellement serré que ça lui faisait presque mal à lui aussi.

« Ca fait mal » gémit-il, tout en commençant à ressentir un vague plaisir. Dû à cette chose qui s'enfonçait en lui et qui ne voulait lui faire que du bien. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir embrasser le roi.

Ce dernier lui rendit un baiser passionné, appuyant doucement sur ses épaules pour le faire se cambrer vers lui d'avantage. Il était juste délicieux. Il revint enfoncer son sexe plus en douceur, le dilatant progressivement. Il le sentit frissonner alors qu'il frottait un point qui devait être sensible. Parfait.

Ils firent l'amour assez longtemps avant que Peter ne finisse par rendre les armes, un peu avant Robert. Il avait aimé ça… et il était heureux que la terrible épreuve soit passée. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus dans son mariage avec le roi Robert. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour le réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit, s'attachant à le faire crier de plaisir encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de ce nouveau corps qu'on lui avait offert.

Cette nuit fut sans doute la pire que Tristan n'eu jamais passée. Pire encore que celles qui avaient suivies le meurtre du roi, pire encore que celle de l'annonce du mariage. Un enfer. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre dès que le superbe couple royale se fut retiré dans ses appartements.

Dans sa rage, il jeta tout par terre, frappant les murs jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang. Son frère, son frère à lui, son jumeau. Celui qu'on lui avait accordé même avant sa naissance, et qui aurait du lui appartenir toute l'éternité. Son amour, son âme, son bien le plus précieux, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie.

Son Peter, qui devait crier de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs de Robert.

Il ne pu dormir de la nuit, et passa les dernières heures avant l'aube assit dans un fauteuil au milieu d'une chambre dévastée, la tête entre les mains. Il pensait à Peter, à son amour pour lui, à son désir pour lui. Et il pensa à Robert, et au plaisir qu'il aurait à lui enfoncer son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le creux des reins.

Enfin, quand l'heure fut suffisamment descente pour qu'il puisse descendre, il se trouva un petit déjeuné, et fila jusqu'au lieu ou se tiendrait le tournois.

Tâter le terrain, s'occuper du cheval, de l'armure, tout cela lui prit jusqu'à 10 heures, heures du début des festivités, sans avoir eu à trop songer à son jumeau.

Peter, lui, dormit tard, encore longtemps après que le roi se soit levé. Il n'avait pas particulièrement eu un sommeil réparateur cette nuit-là. Il se leva vers quatorze heures, et après un petit déjeuner copieux rejoignit le terrain de tournois. Robert allait mener une joute à cette heure là, suivit peu après d'une avec son frère et il n'avait pas envie de manquer ça.

Robert gagna et Tristan aussi. Les deux lui firent plaisir. Un peu plus tard, il réussit à rejoindre la tente de son frère. Ce dernier s'occupait de son armure, pas encore trop amochée, dos à lui et il s'approcha en silence avant de passer ses bras autours de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur le haut de son dos, tendrement.

Tristan se raidit brusquement, avant de se retourner vers _son_ frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il, un peu agressivement. Le voir là, devant lui, et déjà ressurgissait l'image de Peter dans les bras de Robert toute la nuit. Toutes les nuits.

« Je suis venu te féliciter pour le tournois, tu as été fantastique » sourit Peter faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le rejet de son frère : « Tu les as tous surpassés ».

Tristan parut troublé, et ne répondit rien. Puis, jetant un regard pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyaient, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Aussi soyeux que les siens n'étaient humides de sueur. Il replaça une mèche derrière ses oreilles

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il à voix basse, aussi inquiet que malheureux. S'il avait fait du mal à Peter, il le tuerait !

Peter détourna le regard, appréciant le contact des doigts de Tristan dans son cuir chevelu.

« Oui…ça va. »

Robert avait été correct, ça aurait pu être bien pire que ce qui s'était passé.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il, se doutant que la nuit n'avait pas du être facile pour son frère jumeau.

Tristan ne répondit pas, mais appuya fougueusement ses lèvres contre celles de _son_ frère. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui alors que sa jalousie le brulait tout entier. La peur terrible de le perdre, sa colère de l'imaginer avec un autre…

« Sir, c'est à vous dans cinq minutes ! » cria son écuyer.

Tristan lâcha les lèvres de Peter, le souffle court.

« Tu es à moi. Pour toujours. » promit-il avec autant de rage que de désespoir, avant de sortir.

Peter resta un moment dans la tente, les larmes aux yeux. Bien sur qu'il serait toujours à lui. Depuis le début, il n'était qu'à lui. Enfin, il retourna dans les gradins, à la place la plus gradé, juste à côté de celle du roi, vide, pour suivre la suite des évènements.

L'éclat du soleil aveuglait Tristan. Bien sur, comme c'était le roi, c'était lui qui avait le soleil dans les yeux, comme par hasard. Peu importait, il allait le battre. La lance semblait incroyablement légère quand on donna le départ. Son cheval bondit en avant, lancé à pleine vitesse. Le battre, le tuer. Le rouler dans la boue, l'en faire pleurer, comme lui pleurait le départ de son frère.

L'argent de l'armure de Robert étincela dans un brusque éclat lumineux. N'importe qui d'autre aurait manqué sa cible.

Pourtant, la lance de Tristan se fracassa avec une précision démoniaque, juste à la jointure de l'épaule, un des rares points faibles de l'armure du Roi.

Dans un hennissement furieux, l'étalon du roi tomba à terre, entrainant son royal possesseur avec lui.

Tristan fit doucement s'arrêter son cheval, et releva son casque d'or, libérant ses cheveux. Son visage n'avait alors rien de coupable, quand il entendit toute la foule crier, et le roi se faire engluer sous une foule de mestres, l'épaule en sang.

Il avait gagné.

Peter avait assisté, effaré, à l'éclat de son frère. Etait-il fou de le mettre ainsi en danger devant tout le monde ? Lui, qu'on appelait le régicide. Il serrait les dents devant l'inconscience de son frère, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le comprendre en s'imaginant à sa place.

Dans les gradins, certaines voix s'élevaient déjà pour l'insulter, véhémente. La colère crispa ses traits et il s'efforça à se calmer en se levant pour rejoindre le roi. Quand on l'aperçut, la clameur se calma, personne ne pouvant oublier que Peter Lannister était le frère de Tristan.

Déjà, Tristan avait disparut, peu soucieux de la suite des événements.

Au centre, Robert gueulait contre les mestres

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Criait t-il en les repoussants comme des mouches, pour qui me prenez-vous, hein ? Une _égratignure_ ! » En apercevant Peter, il les repoussa plus fermement, marchant à grande enjambées vers le garçon, poursuivit par les médecins

« Venez, filons, ils me collent des boutons. » grogna t-il, attrapant Peter par le bras, l'entrainant vers sa tente pour se faire enlever les éclats de bois par un seul médecin.

Le médecin assit le roi sur une chaise alors que Peter s'asseyait sur la table juste en face les jambes tombant dans le vide.

« Vous ne souffrez pas trop ? » S'enquit-il.

Robert lui jeta un drôle de regard

« Disons que votre cher frère à de la force… » Lâcha t-il simplement. « Et c'est moi qui vais devoir lui remettre le prix. » ajouta t-il en grognant, énervé par sa défaite contre le jeune lion.

« Oui, c'est son problème, il ne sait pas être raisonnable » siffla Peter, énervé lui aussi.

« Espérons que vous ne lui ressemblez que physiquement. » siffla Robert, reportant une partie de sa colère sur son époux avant de sortir, l'épaule bandée précairement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mauvaise figure devant la foule.

Quand il revint, ce fut une ovation. Il les salua avec un sourire, et se rassit à sa place, annonçant la fin du tournoi, demandant au gagnant de se présenter. Tristan revint, sans réussir à ôter un petit sourire de presque jubilation sur ses lèvres. Il grimpa les marches.

Peter, resté dans la tente, avait simplement pincé les lèvres à la remarque du roi, voilà que Robert reportait sa rancœur sur lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la remise des prix et quitta la tente, rejoignant le château et sa suite.

Tristan s'agenouilla de son côté devant le roi et se vit remettre un nouveau cheval et près de 30 000 dragons d'or sous forme de six rubis des iles de fer.

Il esquissa une révérence devant le roi, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son regard foudroyant et disparut.

Il chercha son frère une partie de la soirée, avant de réussir à le croiser quand son jumeau sortait de la bibliothèque avec sa suite.

« Mon frère… » Le salua t-il, après un bref regard agacé aux jeunes gens derrière lui.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda t-il, passant sur le vouvoiement que le rang de Peter exigeait.

Peter se retourna vers les autres, prenant congé, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, Tristan à ses côtés.

« Je suppose que tu es fier de toi » fit-il, sans intonations particulières.

Tristan ne pu masquer un sourire mais haussa les épaules.

« J'avais le soleil dans les yeux, c'est presque du hasard… » Laissa t-il tomber, le mangeant des yeux.

Il avait battu son époux. Il était le meilleur. Et qu'importe le soleil. C'était une fausse excuse. Il l'avait sentit, ce fameux angle. Il avait ça dans les veines, l'instinct du tueur disait Tyrion, qui avait été le seul à le féliciter chaleureusement pour cette victoire –et les 3 000 dragons qu'il avait gagné en pariant sur son poulain de frère.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et ils pouvaient parler librement.

« Ce n'était pas raisonnable » répondit-il sombrement. « Je me fiche de tes excuses ».

Tristan pinça les lèvres, blessé par le ton de son frère :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris… la prochaine fois j'le laisserais gagner, comme les autres l'on fait. Il te dédira p'tête sa victoire, et tu serras le plus heureux des hommes puisque maintenant c'est lui ton nouveau héros » lâcha t-il avec regret avant de tourner les tallons.

Peter le rattrapa brusquement.

« Arrête » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu mélanges tout. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais de faire semblant que si. Et vu ta position, tu ferais bien de m'écouter.

-Ma position ? Quelle position, hein ? De quoi tu me parles ! » Cracha t-il, se retenant de crier.

Peter parût hésitant.

« Tu sais bien…ce que les autres ont crié tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu fasses attention ».

Le visage de Tristan se ferma complètement alors qu'il le faisait lâcher son bras et qu'il reculait d'un pas :

« Ils savent pas plus que toi de quoi ils parlent. Fiche moi la paix. » Souffla t-il avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

« Peut être que si tu m'en parlais, j'en saurais plus qu'eux » cria Peter avec rage en le voyant partir.

Tristan ne se retourna même pas, et disparut dans l'angle du couloir.

Lui parler de quoi ? Il n'avait jamais demandé avant maintenant. Il n'avait même jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Tristan n'avait pas embroché le Roi Fou sur son épée d'or. Comme s'il n'avait pas attendu Robert Baratheon et ses hommes, assit sur le Trône de Fer, avec à ses pieds le cadavre fraichement tué de l'homme qu'il avait juré de protéger de sa vie.


End file.
